


My Dear, Sweet Apollo

by Boldly_going_places



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Death, M/M, Modern AU, Poetry, doesn't have to be modern tho, not really an au actually just poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boldly_going_places/pseuds/Boldly_going_places
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is gone.<br/>He's gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dear, Sweet Apollo

Pain  
rushes to his heart,  
stopping up his throat,  
impairing his vision,  
his ears ringing.

Enjolras is gone.  
He’s gone.

R takes his body  
into his arms  
blood soaking his shirt  
and it’s not his own,  
but he can’t get it off,  
because he can’t move.

Lifeless blue eyes,  
beautiful blue eyes,  
stare passed R,  
not staring anywhere  
glassy,  
and are can’t look  
into Enjolras’ eyes  
that once burned with passion.

R wants to scream,  
but his throat is burning,  
and tears land on  
his sweet Apollo’s ashen face,  
and instead of screaming  
R sobs  
and it sounds pathetic  
ripping through his throat,  
his whole body heaving,  
but none of that matters,  
because Enjolras is dead  
and R is holding the limp body  
of his beautiful lover.

Gentle hands pull R away  
and R can’t let go  
fearing that Enjolras’ body will disappear.

And now,  
R screams,  
turning around  
to hit the person pulling him away.  
But R’s limbs are weak  
his whole body is weak,  
he doesn’t really want to hurt them  
but he can’t be the only one  
feeling the world suffocating him.

They pull R close  
trapping his arms to their chest,  
and R grips their shirt  
as tightly as he can  
feeling like something will wrench him from life  
if he doesn’t hold onto somebody,  
like he could die,  
right now,  
next to his dear Enjolras.  
R feels their tears,  
soaking his hair,  
and R knows  
he’s not alone. 

But Enjolras’ dull eyes  
still burn R’s soul.  
He’s haunted  
by Enjolras’ slack weight  
in his arms.

So R shuts his eyes  
tighter than before,  
grips onto their shirt,  
tighter than before,  
buries his face into their chest.  
But the image doesn’t leave his head,  
he still sees his Enjolras  
bleeding out from a mortal wound on his chest.

R can’t get those eyes to leave him alone,  
Enjolras’ blue eyes,  
passionate,  
loving,  
eyes,  
that adored R so much,  
that saw things  
no one had seen so intimately.  
R’s Enjolras,  
his sweet,  
passionate  
Enjolras  
has been shot.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write. I hope you liked it, if you did give it some kudos. I'm working on another story right now and I'll post that soon probably. Love you all!


End file.
